


Cure

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no room in the Watcher's Council for weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble  
> Other Characters  
> Timeline: pre-series  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas  
> written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Cure"

"What could I have done?" Quintus pled. "He was her father."

Marcus eyed him angrily. "You could have obeyed the Council. Taken her to Gaul for training."

They paced the darkening alleys, Quintus twisting his hands in his tunic. "Surely the Slayer can best defend the people she loves."

Marcus spat at the grieving Watcher. "And when one of them is turned, her own blood?" He stepped inside the door. "A Slayer has no family. Your status is revoked."

Man-sized shadows approached the threshold. Marcus closed the heavy door upon the other's pleas.

There was only one cure for weakness.


End file.
